Verdin
I wish I found some better sounds no one’s ever heard I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words I wish I found some chords in an order that is new I wish I didn’t have to rhyme every time I sang ~ Everything on this page belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! ~ Verdin is a tribrid of the SandWings, SkyWings, and SeaWings. His SeaWing genes are barely noticeable when compared to the rest of him, including his namesake and general abilities. Made because I want to make a non-OP tribrid that’s not a next-gen OC. I was told when I got older all my fears would shrink But now I’m insecure and I care what people think My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think __notoc__ Appearance Verdin’s main scales are bronze, with a frill leaning more on the gold side of the color wheel. The next most-appearing color is the scales that run along his back, in the placement of a SkyWing’s, which is sunny yellow in color. The rest of his scales are more like a SandWing’s, with sandy colored ones and ones more of a brownish color in between. His underwings are dark red with brownish red stripes that get further apart at the end, and his eyes are a very gray-ish blue. Verdin is most commonly visible as part SeaWing when you see his build. He’s thin and slender, like his grandparents did. His tail is eel-like and slender; while his frill is almost like webbing, that varies between a breezy and stream-like one of a SandWing to look more like the rough, jagged like a SkyWing. He is around the same height as any normal SandWing or SkyWing, with normal sized wings. He wears a single, patterned band around his left horn, along with a silver ring that only he knows the origin of. Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out We’re stressed out Backstory Verdin was hatched to a full-blooded SandWing father and SkyWing-SeaWing mother. He was told years later that he was supposed to have a brother, but the dragonet died either soon after hatching or before it hatched. He grew up well; better than you’d expect a tribrid to. He worked hard to prove that there was more to him than a little genetic freak of nature, and did quite well. Soon enough he found he had a way with words, and an interest in politics. He decided to make his goal to become a mayor in some town, or a representative for a bigger one or something. Verdin was very good at talking himself out of bad situations and made fake-friends quickly, though let his bounds with them weaken during time. Everything was normal; besides the fact he was class president or part of the student school board each year until he was fully grown. When Verdin was nine, he moved away from his hometown and moved to a bigger one built more on the education of others. He took studies in politics and political sciences. He liked them, and he liked giving speeches to the whole class- winning him straight A’s. Verdin knew he had found what he wanted to do, but as time passed and he moved once more to a town to use his studies, he started to miss the home he had back with his parents. Times were simpler then, when all he had to do was stand and talk in front of his young classmates. Now he had to choose his words carefully in order to stop a government collapse, or to calm the people of the uprising violence…while still trying to convince himself that he speaks true, and not just because he believed in what he’s speaking in. Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young How come I’m never able to identify where it’s coming from? I’d make a candle out of it, if I ever found it Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I’d probably only sell one Personality Verdin is seen as a levelheaded public speaker with a way with words. He defends the side he believes in, and convinces others to join him. He can easily break up arguments by bringing up the logic of the situation, and overall a logical thinker. He’s highly protective around his things, feeling they remind him of too many things to be given away or even touched by anyone else. He is known to be snappish around anyone who looks at them, hissing and growling at them until they back off. Verdin wishes he could have those moments back, when he first received those items, or before those times happened…but presses on anyway. He speaks loud and true, hiding his want to curl back in his blankets and hide from the world around him. Verdin sees some things as black and white; good and bad. Not everything is this way, and he’s willing to listen to other’s reasons for doing wrongs and rights, though sometimes he won’t quite listen to you. He very easily gets reminded of his past with the smallest of things, and is prone to spacing out while he remembers such times. Such…simple times. It’d be my brother, ‘cause we have the same nose Same clothes homegrown a stone’s throw from a creek we used to roam But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter Relations Parents- Verdin is still in close contact with his parents, and is in good terms with them. He visits them occasionally, sometimes having to leave early when something more ‘important’ came up that he had to deal with. He can say with confidence that he knows they’re proud. Satin- Verdin adopted/became roommates with this hybrid when he moved from the academy to the city. He thinks of her as an odd cross between a daughter and a sister, though treats her like kin either way. He hopes he can make her feel well at home, so then she need not fear of the world around her. My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think... Other * a verdin is a small bird that lives in some desert areas of North America Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out Gallery Words We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we’d fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they’re laughing at our face Saying “Wake up, you need to make money” Yeah Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Occupation (Other)